Mama and the Papa
by TheGreatTate
Summary: Blossom and Brick decide that they should start a family. Will they succeed and conceive? Are they as ready for parenthood as they think they are? Rated M for Sexual Content and some occasional Profanity.
1. Frisky Business

**Disclaimer by Brick: The author does not own the rights to the Powerpuff Girls or anything you've seen in pop culture. Also, if you don't know how babies are made... then, why are you even on the internet? It's way too dangerous for the likes of you. Go outside and breathe some free oxygen before the government taxes you for that, too! Sorry; that was uncalled for. Enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Mama and the Papa**

**1:30 AM**

**On a Sunday**

**Townsville, CA**

**Chapter 1: Frisky Business**

**'Twas a sleepless night in the upscale abode of Blossom and Brick Jojo, whom have been a happy couple for about 3 years. Brick was suffering from a pinch of insomnia, and his wife felt as though he needed some comforting. They sat together on the living room sofa underneath a dim ceiling light.**

**Brick's POV**

"What's troubling you, dear?" My cherry Blossom solemnly asked as she held me close and massaged my scalp.

"It's nothing bad, Blossom. There's just a ton of stuff clouding up my mind, right now." I sluggishly stretched out towards the coffee table and angled the excited photo of us on our vacation in the Maldives. It raised a smirk from me.

"Is it anything I could possibly help with?"

"Well, definitely yes. Technically, yes, but I'm not sure how you would feel about it, nor do I know how to tell you about it."

"Brick, honey, you know better than to bottle up these issues. We're supposed to be able to discuss everything with each other. Now please, tell me. I don't want you to lose anymore sleep over it." She spoke in an incredibly soothing, reassuring manner. I took three deep breaths and choked out what I needed to say.

"Blossom... I, w-want to um... start a f-f-family, with you." Her eyes grew wide and her tiny smile faded a pinch. I slumped back into the cushion and stared straight up towards the ceiling fan, attempting to recollect my thoughts. "I really, really want to h-have kids. I've wanted them since I was a teenager, to be honest."

"You _do?_" She asked, astonished.

"Did I stutter?"

"Quite a bit, yes."

"Well, there you have it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I feel weak and weary when the thought comes to mind."

"But, doesn't the thought of children make you happy and excited?"

"Yes, but they're also an incredibly serious ordeal. How do you feel about them?"

"I love kids, I really do. I've wanted to be a mother ever since my sisters and I were in kindergarten... of course, I wasn't aware of the biological aspect of it," she lightly chuckled. "I thought I would have to beg you to start a family."

"Well, now you know that I'm all for it. There's no disagreement on either end about it." I gently pushed up against her back and began to firmly massage her shoulder as she curled up and stealthily purred. "That brings us right to the next step... when would you like to try and have one?"

"How about tomorrow night? You're much too tired to put on a show, as am I. Also gives us some time to 'prepare,' I suppose." We both stood up from the sofa and trekked towards the stairwell.

"Honey, I have a rather extensive list of aphrodisiacs... as I'm sure you do, too."

"Gimme a pen and notepad. You have no idea," she jokingly jotted.

"You need not worry. I'm going to find _everything_ that turns you on, whether you show me or not." She giggled at that. We took the stairway on, one step at a time in unison, and then crept down the hallway towards our master bed. Together we crawled under the sheets and scooted closer to each other until our faces were merely inches apart. "How do you feel about our talk?" I whispered.

"I feel great, Brick... rejuvenated, in a way."

"I'll probably feel that tomorrow. I'm feeling extreme tiredness, right now." I leaned forward and gave Blossom a deep kiss before pulling back and resting on my pillow, slowly drifting off into my own personal realm. "'Night, Blossom. I love you."

"Love you, too," she cooed into my ear before resting on her own billowy pillow. I closed my eyes the rest of the way and drifted off into a dream...

* * *

**Hello, everybody. It's been awhile, I know.**

**First of all, I apologize to every one of my devoted followers for the absence of activity these past several months. The primary reasons for me having been "flaking" on you people is because of the huge amount of schoolwork I must get caught up to (I don't attend a public school with a regular work schedule, anymore), and there's been a whole ton of stuff on my mind, recently. I've actually begun to write my own stories and music material as well, for I am older, more mature, and am getting closer to college.**

**Once more, I am truly sorry for not giving a heads up, but just know that I do not plan on taking this account down. Perhaps I will catch up on my other stories this summer, but if you wish, you may enjoy this one. It will be another heartfelt, sensual read, as you may have deduced.**

**Thank you for being so patient and understanding.**

**-Tate**


	2. These Blood-Red Eyes

**Chapter 2: These Blood-Red Eyes**

**Brick's POV**

Only problem was that I couldn't sleep. Now that I was in such a predicament, what was once imminent was now an impossibility. How Blossom could just drift off like she did is... incredible. My eyes refused to shut, like, at all. All I could do was bury my head into the pillow and ponder.

_Wow. Wow. Why haven't I brought the whole future family discussion up before? Now I'm starting to think that this was something which should've been brought up when we first got married. Ever since, she's just been popping those magic lady pills like Tic-Tacs, and we've been having vigorous sex without much thought. Is it because of that? Is that what made her think I wouldn't want kids? Apparently, she wants some, too! _

_Well, why didn't she tell me? Women are so vocal about it, aren't they? She would tell me about how she felt **all the time** back in high school. Perhaps I've become desensitized. Have I watched too many PG-rated romance flicks in my life? Was I never supposed to watch _Marley &amp; Me?_ Damn you, Jennifer Aniston for giving me the wrong impression!_

_Impression... that's it! I need some insight! Who do I turn to? Boomer? Bubbles? No way. They're total airheads. Butch? Probably. I mean, this is something that brothers talk about, right? Maybe over beer and halftime commercials. Too bad it's off-season. Fuck it, I'll talk with him and Buttercup tomorrow. I think she may actually be pregnant, right now. Do I talk to them both at the same time, or separately?_

_I wonder what Blossom would look like while pregnant. That little sucker's gonna stretch her out in many, many ways. She can eat tons as it is. I don't wanna come home from work and witness her eating the floor tiles. Plus, she's intellectual. One of the most horrifying things in the world is an intellectual with mood stings. There ain't anything like it. They act like they know **everything...** but they **do**._

Blossom's smile widened as she curled up in her sleep. Her calmness eased me back into my right mind. That's when you know you have a wonderful spouse; they're somebody who can put you at ease, without having to actually _do_ shit.

I closed my eyes and laid back. It didn't usher me into sleep any faster, but it paved the way for the deepest three-hour sleep I've ever had.


	3. Green Is Good, Green Is Great

**Chapter 3: Green Is Good, Green Is Great**

After a delicious breakfast, I told Blossom that I was taking the day off work and going over to my brother's house. She decided to take the day off as well and check out some new exhibits up at the mall. I knew she was really scouting the outlets for assorted baby paraphernalia. I called Butch ahead of time and asked if it was okay to drop by, and he told me that he had all day. Then, I cashed in one of my vacation days over the phone before heading out.

Halfway into the thirty-minute drive to his place, I experienced an epiphany. Blossom was expecting to try and conceive **_tonight_** (I could tell by her eyes and attitude from this morning). That gave me only a handful of hours to think our entire reasoning through. As much as we both wanted a kid, I felt as though we might fuck it up big time if we didn't have everything under careful consideration. I hoped to find answers from my brother and sister (in-law).

Often times, you can tell that somebody has made a name for themself based on the house they own. By that logic, Butch made a huge, beautiful name for himself (as many NFL players tend to) in an upscale area of Townsville. I'm not implying that I live in squalor, but the middle-class **_is _**squalor in comparison to my brother's living status. He had purchased it fairly recently, and I had never seen it up to this point (but damn). I shouldn't give too much info (for fear that people would begin swarming him with autograph requests if they knew where he lived), but I will say that it's big, sunny, and beautimous. I parked the car in front of the perimeter gate and walked up to the front door. He answered with much excitement.

_"Well, if it isn't my brother from another ingredient! How you doing, Brick?" _He bear-hugged me with his bulging, football arms_._

"Pretty good, Butch. I can tell you're the same."

"Better than better. Come on in." The foyer was gargantuan, as was the living room, as was the everything. "Can I getcha' anything to drink?"

"No thanks, just had breakfast."

"Well, make yourself at home, man. _Mi casa su casa_." He went into the kitchen poured himself a tall glass of milk. "The recliner in the living room is very welcoming to asses if you feel like sitting." Lying, he wasn't. My ass was_** cozy**. _That seat was cozier than anything I've ever been in contact with (well, maybe aside from my wife's breasts), as if God cared enough to sculpt a cushion to perfectly suit my fundament.

I turned my head to a little framed picture that was propped up on the table beside me. In it, Butch was playing football with Buttercup and Owen, their two year-old son, in an open, autumn field. Oh, and by _**playing football**_, I mean that Buttercup was hurling her son through the air, and Butch was running out to catch him. I'm assuming that he caught him, but either way, Owen seemed to be having a blast. I knew him to be a good, little guy.

"So what brings you by?"

"Huh?"

"Well, brothers don't travel half an hour to an upscale residence for nothing. Is everything alright?" His smile never faded.

"Yeah, of course. Things are going great." Just then, Buttercup walked into the room. She had a visible belly bump.

"Hi, Brick!"

"Hey, Buttercup. Haven't seen you in quite some time. You doing good?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. What brings you by?"

"Well, I wanted to talk. I have a mild dilemma and think both of you could be of major help." Butch came over with a refilled glass of milk for his wife. They sprawled onto an adjacent sofa.

"Shoot, brother. We'd love to help." I cleared my throat.

"...Kids." That was all I could initially get out. Buttercup smiled. I think she was able to read my mind.

"Really? Blossom wants a family?" She asked, stroking her abdomen.

"Yeah. We both do."

"What about it?" Butch wondered, reaching an arm around Buttercup's shoulder.

"...I haven't a clue what to do."


	4. Pains of Glory

**Chapter 4: Pains of Glory**

The three of us sat in silence for a few seconds, nobody knowing how to follow up my cluelessness. Butch came up with the bright idea to grab a snack. Buttercup voluntarily hopped up to grab it.

"Brick, you want anything to nibble on?" Buttercup asked in as delighted of a manner she could. "Any nibblets?" She scoured the pantry.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." She sauntered back to her seat with their remaining Doritos and a glass of ice water. She took a swig and handed the chips to my brother.

"You seem really divided by this, man," Butch uttered as he slid triangles in his face hole. "Do youth thinkth yor ready pto havth kidth?"

"I know I want to, but how do I know I'm adequate?"

"Thath theh funny parth **_*ahem!*_** You dunno until it happens. Right, honey?" He rubbed his wife's shoulder. She smiled.

"Butch isn't wrong. The opposite, really. Until Owen popped out, we were both hysterical. I was _**freaking the fuck out**_ on that hospital bed for many reasons, one of which being the honest truth that I had no idea how to mother something. But, I just figured that if women have been doing it for millions of years, there was no reason I couldn't. Lo and behold, when I first held Owen to my chest, and there was just some, thing, that happened in my brain, making it super clear as to what I needed to do. Now, I even understand why parents often have multiple kids; they love children, and they basically know what to do!"

"She's right, Brick. I'm not a mom, but I could feel it, too!"

"That's because I was squeezing your arm so hard through the procedure that it fractured." She smirked, then burst out laughing. "You were holding your newborn, _**with a bone sticking out of your arm**_. _**That's**_ fuckin' _Father of the Year_ material!"

"Well, it certainly made me feel like a loving dad."

"It's something you're perfect at, dear." She embraced and kissed him on the cheek. "More than anything in the world."

"_Guys?_" I intervened. Things were getting off-topic.

"Oh, right. Sorry, man."

"What should I tell Blossom?"

"How you feel. How _she_ feels."

"She was ready to pounce last night, whereas I was wishful yet skeptical."

"No, not just that. There's gotta be something that she needs to share. There _always_ is."

Huh.

"Hey, brother. Can I talk to Buttercup for a moment?"

"Sure."

"...Alone, please?"

"...Alright."


	5. Family Is All

**Chapter 5: Family Is All**

Butch put in some earbuds and left the room as to respect our privacy.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked. "Advice on the long run, or more of a _20 Questions_ speed-run type of talk?"

"I want to know everything in the simplest way. Surely, there's a way."

"I'm sure there is... and don't call me 'Shirley."

"_Hardy-har, Buttercup_." A slow-clap solo ensued.

"Should I go put some coffee on? It seems as though we may be here awhile."

"Guess it depends on how silly we're gonna be."

"Just trying to ease the stress. These conversations are never easy, even when you instill _glasnost_ unto your love life."

"Hit the nail on the head with that one."

"Easy to say when you have no idea what to do," she smiled lightly.

"Silliness aside, what should I _do_, you know, before the _**do?**_"

"Fair question, deserves fair answer. Well, here's nothing physical to really focus on, but first and foremost, you have to focus on the future. Go over everything you believe you can and can't do with a baby around. Review with Blossom; she may be smart, but she has occasionally let her desires take the wheel. Can't begin to imagine what she'll think about having to cut back on caffeine. _Ho-lee **shit**_, it'll be helter skelter. Just saying." She snickered.

"Really."

"Caffeine is to her as what heroin is to a junkie. She plasters up an 'I don't really need it' facade, but given the chance, she would _**binge...**_ at least she did in high school."

"I'm assuming to stay awake for study sessions. Justifiable. I'll be honest, I've never seen her so much as have one cup a day since we'd been together."

"Maybe she's changed. She could however be attached to something else. Just ask her. It's the best thing you can do."

"What else should I review?"

"Finances, mostly. It's one of the largest aspects, but I know you're covered, so just mention it with her... Oh, and uh, just so you know, when you have a little person crawling around the house, the only places you're gonna be going between home and work, is home and work. You will be cut off from any and all social activity for at least the first several months."

"I'm fine with that. I think she'll be fine with that. We're all the company we need." I blushed when I realized how stupid that sounded. Buttercup cupped her mouth out of sarcastic affection.

"Aw, how adorable that you're ready to emulate the Unabomber lifestyle."

"Well, sappy but true."

"Beware that family will try and beseige you to get to your little on. Replace assault rifles with pinching fingers, and that's basically the only difference."

"I have a few personal questions, as well..."

"I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"How should I, you know, _**"set the scene?"**_

"...Go on."

"What gets her off? You're her sister. She's probably spilled something as a teenager." She folded her arms and gave me a strange look; it made me retract.

"You think that sisters just sit around and converse about fetishes?"

"Brothers do. _**My**_ brothers do."

"Well... you're not wrong." Her smirk returned.

"Tell me."

"What? Hell no, Brick. Just ask _**her!**_ You're her **_husband! Ask!_** One of the key components to a relationship is to _ask, ask, ask,_ and be **_honest, honest, honest._**"

"Well, thanks."

"I'm not answering anymore personal preference questions."

"That's fine with me, Buttercup."

"However, there is **_one good piece of advice_** that applies to absolutely everybody's love life. _**That,**_ I can share wholeheartedly."

"...Go on."

"Just know that, when it comes to conception, odds are that you won't get it on the first try."

"Not news to me, but proceed."

"If at first you don't succeed, maintain the fun and zest. If your only goal is to simply make a baby, and it takes several tries, sex will become way more of a chore than a bonding experience."

"So, keep the fire roaring until the marshmallow is toasted?"

"Exactly. Sex should never be boring. Too many parents forget that."

"Wow, Buttercup. I can't thank you enough for sharing this with me."

"You know what they say: '_Family is better than internet_."

"Never heard that before in my life."

"Probably because I just made it up. It's true, though."

"Yes." I got up and hugged her. She reciprocated. "Thanks."

"It's what in-laws are for, right? Fuckin' with each other and helping each other out."

"In the words of Hector Salamanca: '_Family is all_."

"Fine place for a _Breaking Bad_ quote."

"_Yeah..." _I had most certainly gotten sidetracked and almost forgot about _**the most important question of all.** "_Oh, oh! Sorry, but I just remembered one more questi-" I was cut off.

"Yes, Brick, couples can still have sex while the woman is pregnant." She laughed. I blushed.

"How'd you know I was gonna ask?"

"Everybody wants to know the answer. _**Everybody.**_ People seem to forget that the cervix exists, and its primary purpose is to protect the child from the outside world until delivery."

"How do you know these things? What are you, a sexologist?"

"Close; I was a nurse for several years. I've even delivered a fair share of children."

"Is that so?"

"I was fascinated by the idea in high school. I entered the field after college and just got to know my way around the body. I'm certain that my brief transfer to the maternity ward got me enamored in the idea of being a mother." I was mesmerized. This explains so much. "Seeing how happy and excited the people were as they entered as couples and left as families was a massive eye-opener."

"I've known you for years. How did I never know of this venture?"

"I didn't really boast about it, and when Butch reached rockstar status, it allowed me to retire and relax. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, getting down and dirty, working graveyard shifts... now, I'm doing the exact same, but it's called 'being a parent.' It's the most challenging job you'll ever love."

"Well, once again, thank you so very much or sharing all of this."

"You're welcome to the max. Remember, if you think of any other questions, you know I'm here for you both."

"You're the best sister in-law one could have."

"Did you want to ask Butch anything in particular?"

"No, nothing comes to mind. You covered pretty much everything." I looked around and noticed how quiet the place was. "Say, where's the little scamp?"

"He's having fun with Bubbles and Boomer. He's been wanting to hang out with his aunts and uncles, and I knew those two were free today."

"Well, be sure to tell him that uncle Brick stopped by."

"Definitely." I stood up from my seat and began walking towards the main hallway.

"By the way, who took that family picture?"

"Pretty sure that was Blossom."

"Wow. She's pretty cinematic." I smiled and waved goodbye at Buttercup, put my hand on Butch's shoulder, then sauntered down the hall and out the front door.


	6. Long Haul

**Chapter 6: Long Haul**

Man, was I excited. How does somebody end up with a sister like Buttercup? How the hell does that happen? I was clogged with happiness and newfound confidence the entire ride home, trying to word things properly in my head for Blossom. Day was beautiful, grass was green, and radio stations were playing good shit.

I pulled into the driveway, and only then did I realize how much time had passed. "Has it already been four hours? Damn." Blossom was still out and about, so I went inside and dug around for a notepad, calculator and pencil. I sat down on the living room couch, put on my headphones and got to work; finances, healthcare, scheduling, dieting, everything I could think of was listed into columns.

Blossom pulled up about forty minutes later. She got out of her car with a grin on her face and shopping bags in hand. She opened the front door, closed it with her foot,dropped the bags and dashed over to me, leaping into my lap and embracing.

"_Bricky, Bricky..._"

"Blossom,_ Blossom._"

"I was thinking about you while running around town..."

"Yeah? I was thinking about you, too."

"Yeah? What was I doing?"

"I said I was thinking, not fantasizing," I smirked.

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Okay, maybe I imagined you naked, or something along the line." Out of nowhere she grasped my crotch.

"I'm starting to believe you, again. So... how's about making fantasy into reality?"

"I'm not against that... however..."

"Mmm?"

"I have something to show you." My hand trekked onto the coffee table and found the notepad. "It's important we go over some stuff before, hopping any further."

"What's in there? Did you _'draw me like one of your French girls?"_ It saddened me that I could very well be inducing a mood-breaker. She was too giddy and excitable right then to hear this shit... this imperative, crucial, need-to-know shit.

"I wish." I handed the facts to her. She grazed over the pages, her smile dwindling but never fading. She smirked before handing it back roughly thirteen seconds later. "Before we go any further, you know..."

"Yeah. Yeah. We should talk about this stuff. Jesus, what kind of parents would we make if we can't even conceive in the right direction?" Blossom chuckled before wiping her smile.

"You know it's important to go over this stuff."

"Yeah, I know... but, I was just, really wanting to come home and jump you."

"'Cause I'm a sexual prowess, or just for the whole 'getting pregnant' thing?"

"A bit of both."

"Alright. We're starting off pretty well."

"Where should we go from here?"

"Let's look over these notes."


End file.
